In many business applications, many competing segmentations of business data may exist. These competing segmentations may be derived from, for example, differing population subgroups such as age, gender, revenue, industry classification, purchase transaction quantities, etc. Segmentations may also be purchased from firms that perform segmentations as a professional service. As an example, Company A might provide a consulting Company B with some of Company A's customer data records, and Company B, using the provided data records performs a segmentation and provides the resulting segmentation model populated with customer data to Company A. Company A may use this new segmentation for marketing and sales and may desire to combine this new segmentation with other segmentations of Company A's customer data, such as segmentations regarding revenue generated per customer or segmentations regarding customer longevity forming an ensemble segmentation.